Realizations: A Darker World
by Shadowwalker616-2
Summary: This is a re-write of Wishweavers Realizations, by Shadowwalker616 under a substitute account for now . Harry returns to Privit Drive after his 4th year to find it...empty! Whats a teen wizard to do when his relatives abandon him? Rated for abuse.


Yes, that's right; I'm finally back online and writing again! ( Yes it is me, I promise, even though I'm writing on a different account for now) Sorry it's been so long folks, but I had to get my life sorted out before I could even think about writing again. But I'm back now, and hopefully here to stay, though I do ask you to bear with me, as I think my uni lecturers are trying to kill me with work at the moment. Anyway, some of you may recognise this story as a re-write of Wishweavers 'Realizations,' which has, unfortunately been discontinued it seems. It is not a copy, nor is it a parody of any kind. I am simply borrowing Wishweaver's wonderful storyline, and vamping it up a bit, adding my own taste and style, editing, adding, etcetera, etcetera. This fic is going to be quite a bit darker than the original, because to be honest, I hate the Dursleys, and I think behind the scenes of the original books, they were truly abusive, so that's how they will be here. If you don't like it, don't read it. End of.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine, never has been mine, never will be mine... *cries.* Also, several of these lovely characters have been pinched from Wishweaver. We love you, but you've vanished from out computers, so I'm taking the liberty of taking over for you 

Now enough waffling, and on with the story!

Chapter One – Arrival At King's Cross

Saturday, July 1, 1995

* The usual confusion and noise filled the corridors as the students began to disembark. Ron and Hermione struggled out past Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, carrying their trunks. Harry, however, stayed put.

"Fred – George – wait a moment."

The twins turned. Harry pulled open his trunk and drew out his Triwizard winnings. "Take it," he said, and thrust the sack into George's hands.

"What?" said Fred, looking flabbergasted.

"Take it," Harry repeated firmly. "I don't want it."

"You're mental," said George, trying to push it back at Harry.

"No I'm not," said Harry. "You take it, and get inventing. It's for the joke shop."

"He is mental," Fred said in an almost awed voice.

"Listen," said Harry firmly, "if you don't take it I'm throwing it down the drain. I don't want it, and I don't need it. But I could do with a few laughs. I've got a feeling we're going to need them more than usual before long."

"Harry," George said weakly, weighing the money bag in his hands, "there's got to be a thousand galleons in here."

"Yeah," said Harry, grinning, "think how many Canary Creams that is." The twins stared at him. "Just don't tell your mum where you got it...although she might not be so keen for you to join the Ministry anymore, come to think of it..."

"Harry," Fred began, but Harry pulled out his wand. "Look," he said flatly, "take it, or I'll hex you. I know some good ones now. Just do me one favor, okay? Buy Ron some different dress robes and say they're from you." He left the compartment before they could say another word, stepping over Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle who were still laying in the floor covered in curse marks.

* Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire – J.K. Rowling

Mrs. Weasley was waiting beyond the barrier with Hermione's mother, Dr. Maria Granger. She hugged Harry very tightly when she saw him, and whispered in his ear, "I think Dumbledore will let you come to us later in the summer."

Harry nodded and murmured, "Thanks Mrs. Weasley." She released him after a moment, and moved to greet her other children.

Harry sighed a little wistfully as he watched the Weasleys and the Grangers. For about the millionth time, he wondered what his life would be like if his parents had survived. Would he be an only child like Hermione? Would the Potters be a clan like the Weasleys? He smiled softly as he took in the sight of Mrs. Weasley surrounded by her raucous family, and Dr. Granger giving Hermione a warm, welcoming hug. Speculation over what his family may have been like was much more pleasant than the images that had invaded his head for the previous few days had been, so Harry allowed his mind to wander. What would it feel like to look forward to the summer holidays? Would both his parents meet the Hogwarts Express? What would they do together over the summer months?

After a few minutes, Molly Weasley came back over, causing him to fall out of Never-Ever Land with a thump on the head, bringing reality firmly back to the fore. "Wherever is your family, Harry dear?" she asked, putting a protective hand on his shoulder.

Harry blinked, and gave himself a mental slap. Embarrassed at having been caught daydreaming, he glanced around the immediate vicinity, trying to spot either Uncle Vernon's hulking puce coloured glob of a body, or Aunt Petunias stick thin disapproving features. They were nowhere in sight. He shrugged helplessly at Mrs Weasley. Hogwarts students and their families mixed with Muggle commuters and travellers in the area by the barrier between platforms 9 and 9 ¾. The platform had become quite crowded while he'd been woolgathering. "Erm, they don't seem to be here yet Mrs. Weasley," Harry admitted, studying the crowd. "I'm sure they're just running a bit behind," he tacked on hastily when the witch's expression darkened and she gripped his shoulder a little tighter.

"Is everything okay, Harry?" Hermione asked, walking up with her mother.

"I think so," Harry replied in a distracted sort of way, trying to give her an 'its-nothing' smile, and failing miserably. "I just haven't been able to spot the Dursleys..."

"Well I can't say I'm surprised," Hermione remarked matter-of-factly. She indicated the crowd. "It's impossible to spot anyone in this."

"Ah, but Harry isn't just anyone," George said moving to stand on Harry's other side.

"That's right," Fred joined in dramatically, as he and Ron moved to stand beside George. "He's..."

"The Youngest Seeker in a Century!" the three Weasley brothers chorused surrounding Harry and jostling him good naturedly, grinning at the faint flush that rose high on Harry's wan face.

Harry smiled weakly, knowing they were doing their best to distract him from dark thoughts of the result of the Third Task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. No mean feat considering Cedric's deathly pale, frozen features and empty eyes, and Voldemorts hissing, sibilant, malicious laughter had been haunting Harry practically none stop since he had woken up in the Hospital Wing 4 days earlier.

Molly chuckled fondly. "All right you lot," she said, addressing the boys. "You two," she told Fred and George, "make yourselves useful for a change and fetch some trolleys. And you two," she addressed Harry and Ron, "push the trunks over to the wall. There's no sense standing here and getting in everyone's way."

Ron exchanged an amused glance with Harry as all four boys hurried to obey. Molly Weasley was a pleasant, kind-hearted woman, but sane people did not risk being on the receiving end of her temper. As Harry had once observed, despite her being a soft hearted woman, Mrs Weasley could easily resemble a sabre-tooth tiger when her ire was raised. Hermione and Ginny helped as well, and between the four of them they quickly and easily shoved the trunks over to the wall.

"There's loads of people here today," George complained a few minutes later when he and Fred returned with four trolleys. "We couldn't find enough for everyone, but I think we can manage with these."

Nodding his thanks, Harry gazed at the trolleys a little longingly and said, "I wish I could take one back to Surrey with me." When he saw his companions' questioning glances, he shrugged a little and elaborated, "It's nothing, really...I'm just a bit sore. Can't say I'm looking forward to hauling my trunk upstairs."

Molly was bursting to say that the trunk was almost as big as Harry was, and he had no business trying to haul it around alone, and furthermore those horrible muggles he lived with should be helping him, but she managed to hold her tongue. Instead, she focused on something she could do to make Harry's life a little easier. Giving the raven-haired boy a reassuring smile, she said, "Well, that's easily fixed dear. Everyone gather around Harry's trunk," she instructed, as she surreptitiously took her wand out of her pocket.

When she was essentially hidden from view, she tapped Harry's trunk with her wand and whispered a weight reducing charm. As an afterthought, she tapped Hedwig's cage twice while she was at it, then put her wand away. "There you are, dear," she told Harry pleasantly. "You should be able to manage your trunk without any trouble, and Hedwig's cage will fold flat for easy storage if you want to let her fly ahead. I'll remove the charms for you when I see you later in the summer."

Experimentally hefting the trunk, Harry set it on the trolley, along with Hedwig and her cage. "Wow! Thanks Mrs. Weasley," Harry said gratefully. The trunk wasn't completely weightless, but it was now roughly the weight of a heavy school back pack, instead of a four-foot trunk. It's shape would make it awkward, but the weight reduction would be a life-saver. He grinned at the red-haired witch. "You have no idea how much simpler this will make things, Mrs Weasley. Thank you."

"It's nothing, dear."

Little by little, the crowd thinned. The station was still bustling, but the Hogwarts people had largely dispersed. Mrs. Weasley and Dr. Granger chatted companionably, swapping stories about their children growing up, and house work, while Hermione and the Weasley siblings clustered around Harry and talked about various light subjects, including visits and trips to Diagon Alley.

Harry nodded and smiled, and tried to contribute to the conversation while watching for the Dursleys. He couldn't imagine why they still hadn't arrived, and he was starting to feel vaguely uneasy as well as very stiff and tired. There was also an annoying soft edge to his vision, like an old picture that had faded around the edges. Impatiently, Harry removed his glasses, and rubbed his eyes. They felt fatigued, like he'd pulled an all-nighter studying.

His companions traded concerned looks. Madam Pomfrey, the Hogwarts medi-witch, may have healed all of the injuries Harry had sustained during the Third Task, but he wasn't quite himself yet. He was thinner and quieter than normal, and still looked ill, with his vivid green eyes, normally sparkling with energy, near-lifeless, and a stark contrast with his colourless skin.

"All right there, Harry?" Ron asked as he watched his friend polish his glasses on his shirt tail.

"Yeah. Just tired," Harry said, replacing his specs and giving Ron a small smile. The rubbing and cleaning seemed to have helped somewhat, he noted with relief. Harry glanced around for his family again, then realized the others had stopped talking. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed the other teens staring at him. "What?"

"Oh, nothing Harry," Hermione said quickly, knowing Harry hated it when they fussed. "Its just..uh.. we're not used to seeing you without your glasses. You look different." The others quickly nodded in agreement. It was a true statement, after all, and kinder than Well, Harry, you look like you've spent a couple of weeks with some Dementors and we were just wondering if you were going to keel over on us... They were about to resume their light chatter when Dr. Granger came over to them.

"Hermione, I hate to do this love, but we have to go. We're supposed to meet some family in town for a welcome home party for you, and I have to pick up Dad at the practice. I'm afraid if we don't leave now we'll be late."

"Mum!!!" Hermione started to object, but Harry nodded and said, "I appreciate you staying for so long Dr. Granger. It really wasn't necessary, and I wouldn't want you to be late."

"It's possible your family got caught in traffic," Dr. Granger offered. "It was absolutely dreadful when I came earlier." She eyed the boy speculatively for a moment, considered the fact that her daughter looked like she was about to start spitting nails at being forced to leave her friend, and took a business card out of her purse. Scribbling on the back of it, she addressed Harry. "These are our home, business, and cell numbers. Molly says she'll look after you, but it just doesn't feel right leaving you here like this. Ring us if you need anything," she instructed, handing Harry the card. "We can come back and get you if need be, or you could take a cab out to our place."

"Thank you ma'am," Harry said with a small smile. He tucked the card into his shirt pocket, knowing that he would not use it, even if his family didn't show up, then turned to his friend. "Bye Hermione. Hope you have fun tonight."

* "Bye, Harry," said Hermione, and she did something she had never done before, and kissed him on the cheek.

Harry and the Weasleys waved as the Grangers walked away, then Molly Weasley turned her attention back to Harry. "We need to leave too, Harry dear," she said, then seemed to come to a decision. "I guess you'll just have to come with us."

Harry felt his heart sink as she began speaking, although he had expected as much. The Weasleys surely had better things to do than stand around Kings Cross Station with him. They and the Grangers had stayed more than an hour, after all. He had just started to thank her for staying, when his brain processed the last part of her statement.

A huge bubble of relief and joy started to rise inside him at the idea of returning to the Burrow, for he desperately didn't want to return to his uncle's house.

Although he was loathe to admit it, or any kind of weakness, Harry had been badly shaken by the events of the Third Task. He had relied heavily on Ron and Hermione's patient, undemanding company since his release from the hospital wing, and was not looking forward to going somewhere he was so obviously unwanted. Vernon and Petunia Dursley, and their son Dudley despised Harry simply because he was a wizard, and a worthless, abnormal "freak" in their opinion.

Molly watched fondly as Harry's green eyes began to sparkle once again, then frowned as a shadow settled on his face, and the gleam went away again. He looked up at her resignedly. "Professor Dumbledore said I could put you all in danger," he said softly, his disappointment and concern showing clearly. "I can't-" he began, but Molly Mina Weasley was having none of that!

"Don't be stupid child!" she cried, her brown eyes snapping furiously. "Have you lost all od your common sense? We can't leave you here alone! It wouldn't be safe–even if You-Know-Who wasn't lurking about!" she continued, shaking a scolding finger under his nose, making him cross is eyes trying to keep it view. "What are you thinking? There's no telling what could happen! You could be snatched out from under our very noses–subjected to who knows what!" Molly paused a moment, and levelled a glare on Harry that was usually reserved for the twins. "And just in case you've forgotten, it's the adults' job to protect the children, not the other way around! Where do you get such ideas?" she demanded flinging her arms wide in exasperation.

Harry for his part, found himself unable to do anything but stare dumbly at Mrs. Weasley as the fiery redhead expressed her displeasure with him. He wasn't enjoying getting lectured, especially in front of Ron and the others, but this was different from Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's scolding's. The Dursleys constantly ranted about how they'd been saddled with him, and told him regularly how worthless he was, that he was a burden, unworthy of their charity. Mrs. Weasley's tirade, though not exactly pleasant, was infinitely easier to take. Even as he winced at her scathing tone, Harry marvelled at the warmth he felt, just because she cared enough about him, not to leave him behind.

"Well, I guess that makes it official," George announced before his mother could continue. When the rest of the group looked questioningly at him, he grinned wickedly and said, "Just what this family needs...ANOTHER ickle brother!" The rest of the Weasleys stared at him in surprise for a few seconds before dissolving into giggles.

Harry grinned at George, honestly impressed. From what he could see, stopping Mrs. Weasley when she was on a roll was like trying to hold back an avalanche with your bare hands. Obviously George was well practiced in this art. As he should be, his mind added wryly .

"Looks like you've lost your guest status, mate," Ron hooted thumping Harry on the back, knocking him forward a few inches as he was knocked off balance. "Now she'll be giving you chores, and nagging you about your marks!"

Harry blushed a little, and smiled shyly, as Ron and the twins began to speculate wildly on what would be expected of him as an "official" family member. Ginny even made a few suggestions, much to Harry's surprise, and hers were the most creative of all, bringing a full blow grin onto Harry's face, which now finally had some colour in it.

Molly finally cut in when the expectations crossed beyond ridiculous. "That's enough, now," she said crisply, after Fred told Harry he would be locked in the attic with the ghoul if he dared put one toe out of line, a suggestion which, unnoticed by the others, caused Harry to wince slightly, and his smile to fade a few degrees. "We need to finish loading the trolleys and get going. Arthur will be worried."

Harry watched the Weasleys pile their belongings on the remaining two trolleys, feeling torn, indecisive, and nervous of facing Mrs Weasley's wrath again. Normally he would jump at any excuse to spend time with his favourite wizarding family, but with Voldemort back...

As much as he would love to return with the family he classed as as good as his own, to one of the few places he felt truly at home, Harry was terrified of putting his friends at risk. He could deal with his own life being in danger; it had been in danger since he was one year old. But not theirs. Never theirs. It was because of this intense fear, and determination to keep those closest to him safe, that Harry had promised Albus Dumbledore, that he would wait until 'preparations could be made' before visiting his friends. What these preparations consisted of Harry wasn't sure, but there was no doubt in his mind that the canny old wizard would know if he disobeyed. The boy cringed at the thought of disappointing his headmaster. He had done so only once before, at the beginning of second year. Professor Dumbledore's grave expression and quiet 'Please explain why you did this' was somehow worse than the loudest yelling, or strongest blow to the ribs.

On the other hand, Harry wasn't sure he could convince Ron's mother to leave him behind–promise to Professor Dumbledore or no. In all honesty, he wouldn't put it past Molly Weasley to simply Stupefy him, and drape his unconscious body over one of the laden trolleys if he tried to argue. She had a valid point, after all. It probably wasn't very safe for him to be on his own just now, but still...

Harry raked a hand through his unruly black hair in frustration. Of all days for Uncle Vernon to be late! Normally he would rejoice at such an occurrence, for the less time spent in the presence of his 'family' the better as far as he was concerned, but now...

"All right dears, let's go then," Mrs. Weasley said, herding the five teenagers toward the exit.

Harry hesitated, grasping the trolley handle tightly. He took one last look around the platform before slowly starting after Ron...and spotted a familiar figure walking toward the spot where he usually met the Dursleys. Apparently Uncle Vernon had made it after all. Harry grinned in relief, then stopped short and snorted at the absurdity of the situation. Nothing like a little moral dilemma and desperate fear to take some of the sting out of returning to Privet Drive. He was actually happy to see his uncle for perhaps the first time in his life. A historic occasion.

"Harry? Are you with us dear?" Molly called, noticing he had fallen behind.

Oh. Oops. Harry hurried over to the plump witch. "My uncle just arrived, Mrs. Weasley," he said, his conflicting emotions showing clearly. "Thank you for everything. It was really good of you to stay..." Harry trailed off and looked down.

Molly's heart went out to the boy. She bit back a sigh, and forced herself to smile cheerily. "Well, he must have been held up by traffic after all."

Harry gave her a lopsided smile. "I suppose," he agreed without much enthusiasm.

Mrs. Weasley put her hand on Harry's shoulder again. "Would you like us to walk over with you?" she offered gently. She had heard both from her children and Arthur that Harry's Muggle relatives weren't the most pleasant of people, and she wanted to make sure that this man wasn't going to give poor Harry any grief. He had been through enough, the poor lad.

Harry quickly shook his head. "No, thanks all the same," he politely refused. "Uncle Vernon will likely be angr–uh, in a hurry to leave." Harry didn't want to subject them to the man's foul temper and tongue. Besides, Ron and the others had already witnessed him getting one public scolding. Harry wasn't eager for them to see another, especially a Dursley one, which was as like to a Weasley one as Draco Malfoy was to Nearly Headless Nick. Even if Vernon didn't chastise Harry, he would almost certainly be rude to Mrs. Weasley and her family because they were "wizarding freaks."

Molly's eyes flashed dangerously. She looked like she was about to say something, then changed her mind. "Well, we'll see you very soon, then Harry dear," she said hugging him again. Tomorrow if I have anything to say about it. "Keep in touch, and let us know if you need anything."

"Bye Harry," Ginny said, turning back to her trolley after giving his a sympathetic smile, tossing her long hair over her shoulder. "See you later, mate," Ron gave Harry a little cuff on the shoulder before following his sister.

* Fred and George stepped closer. "Bye, Harry, and thanks!" George said while Fred nodded enthusiastically. Harry winked at them and waved as the Weasleys continued on their way. He watched until they rounded a corner, then squared his shoulders, bundled up his courage, and walked over to where his uncle was waiting.

The first thing Harry noticed as he approached, was Vernon Dursley was remarkably calm. This struck the boy as very odd. Vernon hated delays in general, and reacted explosively if there was the smallest wait, with Harry normally taking the brunt of it. Since he was already running well over an hour behind, and coming to pick up Harry, Vernon should have been tense and impatient, and defiantly not in the best of moods. Harry had actually expected him to come storming over while he said goodbye to the Weasleys, to drag him off. Whatever Vernon's reasons, Harry was glad that hadn't happened. Mrs. Weasley versus Uncle Vernon wasn't a spectacle he cared to witness, nor be within 10 miles of.

Stopping a respectful distance from the man, Harry waited for Vernon to acknowledge him. Vernon, however, took a newspaper out from under his arm, and flipped it open to read, oblivious to the dark-haired boy.

This didn't tally with Harry's experience with his uncle. At best the man should be glaring hatefully at Harry for inconveniencing him in the first place. At worst he should be hissing threats and insults from between clenched teeth, dragging Harry off somewhere private to fully let loose of his anger verbally. The rest would come later, after they were safely at home. Can't cause a scene in public after all. In any case the two of them should be rushing toward the exit, not standing around like this. Harry raised an eyebrow in confusion, and ventured a little nearer.

Vernon glanced up from his paper when Harry sidled up to him. He gave the boy a polite nod before returning to his reading. Harry, meanwhile, was almost beside himself with shock. The man was Vernon's approximate size and colouring, but he definitely wasn't Vernon. Now that he was closer, it was obvious, but from a distance he'd missed the details.

How in the world could... My glasses! My prescription must have changed! Harry thought hard. When was the last time my eyes were checked? The last screening I had in Muggle school? How old was I, anyway? Eight? Ten? Feeling Harry's eyes on him, the man peered over the top of his newspaper. "Are you lost lad?" he asked kindly.

"What? Oh. N-no sir," Harry stammered, shaking himself out of his daze. "My uncle is supposed to be picking me up. You favour him at a distance," he tried to explain before he finished lamely, "Sorry to trouble you, sir." He swung the trolley around, and beat a hasty retreat.

"No harm done," the man called after him, before returning to his reading. Furious at himself for making such a stupid mistake, Harry wandered back to Platform 9¾. He thought briefly of trying to catch the Weasleys, but they were probably long gone. I hope Uncle Vernon doesn't leave me here for too long, Harry thought tiredly as he settled in for what he suspected would be a long wait.

Read and Review! I'll give you chocolate Cauldrens if you do! ( the type that aren't topped up with love potion, lol)


End file.
